


air catcher

by thatsitimdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Air catcher, Coffee Shop, Gay, M/M, Songfic, joshler - Freeform, nervous tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsitimdun/pseuds/thatsitimdun
Summary: And every time Josh met his eyes, he had to chant in his head "I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling."----air catcher song fic whoop





	air catcher

 

Tyler couldn't breathe. This was the first time he'd ever seen this barista with the mocha eyes and the hot pink hair and he was in love.  
God, he didn't fall slow like he used to. He fell straight down. He fell for this cute cute cute guy. Tyler actually couldn't breathe, he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't catch any air. He wasn't safe nor sound, he just wanted to leap over the sofa in front of him, over the counter and kiss this guy to death.  
He took a gulp of his peppermint tea, the hot liquid freeing up his throat and he could breathe, he could catch air.  
He looked up over his tea and saw the boy staring at him. Staring him down. Goddamnit he was cute as frick. Tyler, he told himself, tyler man. Let the parachutes out, let it guide you to ground, but what if the cord doesn't work then damn it.  
"I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling." Tyler chanted under his breath. He tried to avoid those eyes that were still staring. Hadn't anyone heard of privacy these days? But honestly, if it was that certain guy Tyler didn't really mind.

There were several things Tyler thought were beautifully pretty, like cherry blossom, stars, the moon and this adorable pink haired dude who Tyler had never even seen before, let alone spoken to. He was prettier than all of those, the moon included and Tyler thought the moon was the most beautiful thing nature had ever created (except for a cute coffee guy, of course). Since moving to the city Tyler had missed the night sky, and pitied how the moon lacked the luster it had had in his old house. He missed the moon, it had been the first difference to the country that he really minded. He was doing fine on his own, though. He dealed with life okay, he made it through day to day. There wasn't much he lacked, except the ability to talk to cute guys.

He still struggled to breathe every time he came to the cafe and ordered his peppermint tea. The barista (his name was Josh!!) was used to him now, and knew what to get. Tyler just had to say that he wanted the usual and boom. It was done in minutes. He lost his breath again whenever Josh spoke to him, Josh had stolen his air catcher. But did he really want it back?  
And every time Josh met his eyes, he had to chant in his head "I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling." and Josh gave him a curious stare so he avoided those mocha eyes, darker than chocolate but not like black coffee, he avoided those eyes like hell. But whenever he thought about actually talking properly to Josh, maybe taking things further than tea, he remembered his past relationships and how they ended. Tyler didn't want to give Josh any tools that could potentially break Tyler's heart, and he had a horrible feeling that Josh wouldn't just break his heart, if it came to that, he'd destroy it. 

So Tyler just didn't say anything. As the weeks went by, Josh began to chat with him. And maybe even flirt, but it was so subtle Tyler could barely pick up on it. But then it got more open, and Josh was definitely flirting with him but he was so scared he just sort of ignored him. He didn't want to say - wait yes he did - he was too scared to say what he knew the other boy wanted to hear so he just didn't. He channeled it all into songwriting instead, writing countless songs about Josh. He wrote about his fears regarding their relationship, and how it was nothing more than flirty banter at the time but he hoped it would develop into something more, something real.

He tried to talk to Josh, sometimes, but he knew it would just turn into stale old small talk, and that was like talking just to breathe. Tyler didn't believe in talking just to breathe. And he didn't want a repeat of his past relationships, that, according to his past partners, had ended up 'one-sided', 'selfish' and 'tiresome'. He didn't want to fall in love selfishly, he didn't want Josh to fall in love with someone like him and then get disappointed and leave him hanging. Literally. He didn't take breakups easily.

"I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling." Tyler muttered.  
"What was that?" said Josh, leaning over the counter sporting a cheeky grin. Tyler turned tomato red. "N n nothing...!"  
Josh chuckled, a sound that warmed Tyler's heavy dirty soul.  
"I heard you, ty-guy. But so be it." Josh turned away, feigning sadness (or was it real sadness?). "No peppermint tea for you today, I guess."  
"Wait! I uh, do, do you want to, um," think Tyler think you're here now do it!! "Do you want to go for dinner somewhere sometime?" great Tyler, really specific. Now he's gonna use some variation of those fricking words and destroy your heart.  
"Sure! Here, give me your hand." Josh scrawled a number on Tyler's hand in Sharpie. "Gimme a ring." He winked, and got on with making tyler's tea.  
"Sick as frick," Tyler gasped. "Sick as frick indeed, sunshine," drawled the beauty who stole Tyler Joseph's air catcher, Josh Dun.

 

"I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling." and Josh gave him a curious stare so he avoided those mocha eyes, darker than chocolate but not like black coffee, he avoided those eyes like hell. But whenever he thought about actually talking properly to Josh, maybe taking things further than tea, he remembered his past relationships and how they ended. Tyler didn't want to give Josh any tools that could potentially break Tyler's heart, and he had a horrible feeling that Josh wouldn't just break his heart, if it came to that, he'd destroy it. 

So Tyler just didn't say anything. As the weeks went by, Josh began to chat with him. And maybe even flirt, but it was so subtle Tyler could barely pick up on it. But then it got more open, and Josh was definitely flirting with him but he was so scared he just sort of ignored him. He didn't want to say - wait yes he did - he was too scared to say what he knew the other boy wanted to hear so he just didn't. He channeled it all into songwriting instead, writing countless songs about Josh. He wrote about his fears regarding their relationship, and how it was nothing more than flirty banter at the time but he hoped it would develop into something more, something real.

He tried to talk to Josh, sometimes, but he knew it would just turn into stale old small talk, and that was like talking just to breathe. Tyler didn't believe in talking just to breathe. And he didn't want a repeat of his past relationships, that, according to his past partners, had ended up 'one-sided', 'selfish' and 'tiresome'. He didn't want to fall in love selfishly, he didn't want Josh to fall in love with someone like him and then get disappointed and leave him hanging. Literally. He didn't take breakups easily.

"I won't fall in love I won't fall in love I'm not falling." Tyler muttered.  
"What was that?" said Josh, leaning over the counter sporting a cheeky grin. Tyler turned tomato red. "N n nothing...!"  
Josh chuckled, a sound that warmed Tyler's heavy dirty soul.  
"I heard you, Ty-guy. But so be it." Josh turned away, feigning sadness (or was it real sadness?). "No peppermint tea for you today, I guess."  
"Wait! I uh, do, do you want to, um," think Tyler think you're here now do it!! "Do you want to go for dinner somewhere sometime?" great Tyler, really specific. Now he's gonna use some variation of those fricking words and destroy your heart.  
"Sure! Here, give me your hand." Josh scrawled a number on Tyler's hand in Sharpie. "Gimme a ring." He winked, and got on with making tyler's tea.  
"Sick as frick," Tyler gasped. "Sick as frick indeed, sunshine," drawled the beauty who stole Tyler Joseph's air catcher, Josh Dun.


End file.
